


Emotions make us Human

by KtheG



Series: What are Feelings? [3]
Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lilshotgun, Pre-Relationship, character study on Lilith, she has two moms and a twin Delilah, this made me sad but there's a soft ending i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtheG/pseuds/KtheG
Summary: a character study of Lilith and why she seems so cold
Relationships: Sister Lilith/Shotgun Mary (Warrior Nun)
Series: What are Feelings? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870942
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Emotions make us Human

**Author's Note:**

> once again, i'd like to thank the discord server for this. I wrote it in a day and it hurt but it hurt so good.

When Lilith was little and growing up next to Delilah, her parents were so supportive of everything she wanted to do. The twins played football together, they entered their first ballet class together, they swam on the same team, and even when Delilah wanted to quit sports and do music, Lilith’s mother’s were still encouraging them to grow as humans and follow their dreams. And at the end of a long day of school and extra-curriculars, Lilith could count on a bedtime story and a hug and a kiss as her mothers tucked her in. Confessions of love were never rare, often said randomly in the middle of the day.

But that all changed when she turned thirteen. She knew the stories; women in her family line had been chosen as Halo Bearers six times. They came from good stock, they were devout in their belief in the church. Attending mass every Sunday was usually followed by introductory martial arts classes to give the girls a step ahead. When they were thirteen, Delilah and Lilith were called into the dining room and told of their responsibility, to train and learn to become heirs to the Halo. At thirteen, they drop out of all other extra-curriculars. Football gets traded for Tae Kwando, swimming becomes fencing, ballet stays _because ballet teaches balance and grace that is vital to being a halo bearer girls._ They transfer to a private school that specializes in streamlined curriculum to the OCS and are shipped away from home, only seeing their mother’s on High Holy Days and in between terms. On their sixteenth birthday, Lilith starts pondering why they never see their parents, and she and Delilah vow to go to them the next time their mother’s let them home to ask questions.

Easter rolls around (about four months before they turn seventeen) and after dinner, the girls corner their mother’s in the dining room.

“Why don’t you call us anymore?” Lilith asks, afraid to ask the most vulnerable question. But Delilah has no fear, and speaks over her twin.

“Why don’t you hug us anymore? All the other girls at school see their parents on the weekend and they get hugs.” Lilith is afraid of the answer, cowering behind her sister who is standing in front of their moms.

Without missing a beat, Galilea gives an answer. One that will stick with Lilith for the rest of her life.

“Because emotional attachments make being the Halo Bearer impossible, so get used to it. You will have no friends, you will have to relationships, no family. There can be no weakness. Because if there is weakness, innocent people die.”

Lilith is frozen. She knew there were sacrifices to be made when one becomes the Bearer, but she didn’t know it would take this. She thrived on her relationship with her sister; it had been them against the world for as long as she can remember. Delilah, who had always struggled to hide her feelings, blew up. She yelled, she smashed expensive vases, she punched a wall. Her parents yelled back, talking about how no daughter of theirs would ever behave in such a way, and that’s when Lilith heard the words that would change her life.

“Then maybe I shouldn’t be your daughter.”

Delilah ran to her room, and walked out the front door five minutes later. She didn’t look back. She didn’t even ask Lilith if she wanted to come. She didn’t even consider Lilith at all. And that hurt more than their parents ideal of emotional weakness. In fact, it almost cemented the theory in Lilith’s brain; if her own sister was willing to leave, then emotional attachments were a weakness. It was that moment that Lilith vowed she would never love again, never let anybody see her emotions or her feelings.

Lilith looks behind her mother’s to the picture of her and Delilah that they had taken over Christmas break. It had been a horrible experience for all of them. The relationship between Lilith and Delilah had been drying up for years by this point, but Lilith refused to believe it until that day. But now, seeing the picture again, Lilith is _livid._ How dare her sister leave without her? Didn’t Delilah know that Lilith hated this lifestyle as much as her?

So she carried that resentment and those feelings of betrayal with her throughout the years. She managed to get through secondary school and into the OCS before she even had to think about making personal connections with anybody else, but the minute she walked into the Cat’s Cradle in Andalusia, Lilith knew it would be impossible to not make emotional attachments. First of all, Beatrice was there. Beatrice who had gone to the same school as Lilith and who was just as secret and on the outskirts as Lilith. Beatrice who Lilith would sit next to in classes after Delilah left. Beatrice who Lilith shared a small connection with. Beatrice who Lilith was afraid to grow close to in school because of the words her parents spoke. But now her parents weren’t here and it was only Beatrice and Lilith. They could maybe try attempt a casual acquaintance.

When Mary came along, Lilith was not impressed. The girl (woman, Mary was older than her but Lilith refused to admit it) had some serious baggage. And Lilith knew that baggage would sink a warrior. Emotional attachments had no place for an heir to the Halo, and so Lilith steered clear of the woman. But it was almost impossible to avoid Mary. She was everywhere, and dammit she was _good_. She could fight well, but her accuracy and proficiency on the gun range was unparalleled and it made Lilith seethe. She had been trained from childhood to be perfect, to be worthy of the Halo, and here comes this foster kid reject _who isn’t even a real nun_.

Lilith tried to avoid her as much as possible, but the task kept getting harder the longer Mary was around. And when Shannon got the Halo it became practically impossible. Lilith and Beatrice had been part of the Halo Strike Team for a while now, so they were used to fighting with Shannon, but when Father Vincent assigned Mary to work with them, Lilith was furious. This team was a well oiled machine that worked because all of them followed the rules. Mary would only screw it up. Except she never did. There was something going on between Mary and Shannon that allowed them to communicate seamlessly, but Lilith refused to admit it could possibly be feelings. Shannon had always been open, and so when she got the Halo Lilith was so confused; because how could a person who feels so deeply work with an artifact that fed off emotions? Emotions made the Halo more volatile, and therefore, emotions put everybody at risk. So Lilith was confused as to why Father Vincent let Mary, _Mary who was known to cause the Halo to Flare for Shannon_ on their strike team. It was dangerous.

It was dangerous until it wasn’t. Mary slipped into their group like another cog in the machine and Lilith was jealous. She was being replaced because Mary and Shannon _“they communicate better, Lilith.”_ And that was that. Father didn’t give any better explanation than that, but Lilith knew it was a dig at her inability to connect with her peers. But she couldn’t connect with her peers because emotional attachments would get people killed. So what if Mary was better at communicating? Lilith was better and completing mission objectives in a timely manner with fewer casualties.

And so it went. For six months, eight, a year. Mary and Shannon working side by side, Beatrice blended into the background, never taking a side (there shouldn’t have been sides to take in the first place) but eventually Lilith was on the outside. She was no longer trusted with vital information that could determine the fate of the mission. _“If you’re not going to work well with your team, Lilith, then you should serve only as backup.”_

There’s no way she could let her parents find out that she had been relegated to _backup_. So she trained harder and longer. She would be in the training room for hours, going before morning prayers, after breakfast, all the way to lunch (if she even remembered to eat lunch) and would only stop to do yoga or go to the gun range before dinner. She went through her forms thousands of times by herself and roped some of the recruits into sparring matches when she got frustrated with the imperfections in her movements. The next four months were brutal for everybody. The infirmary was busier than usual with her casualties and her hands were raw from the dummy’s and punching bag. It all came to head on a random Thursday when Lilith was sneaking into the training room after everybody had gone to bed, hoping to avoid nightmares of failures by going for a run.

Except there was Mary and Shannon. Waiting. As if they knew her routine. Knew her. But they had already seen Lilith enter the room so she couldn’t back out and pretend nothing happened. She had to face the music. And it turned out that the music wasn’t too bad. Shannon was concerned that Lilith was feeling left out, and Mary even made an attempt at an apology for coming in and shaking up the order of things. Lilith made amends because it was polite, not because she was suddenly going to be all _mushy_ with them. And so a small bridge had been crossed. Mary was willing to spar with her while Shannon watched from the sidelines to critique technique, and Lilith even accepted some help on the gun range, willing to admit that she could use some help.

They never pressed further, but Lilith and Mary had come to a new understanding of each other. Their team worked even better and finished missions quicker, with fewer casualties. It was almost two years since Shannon had the Halo and things were picking up. More wraiths were being reported, and then the whole town of Ronda requested help with an infestation. So they went, they helped, they left. Shannon had left town with the phone number of more than one grateful family while Mary had made friends with the owner of a restaurant with a promise to come back and help in the kitchen. They made friends with the people they helped while Lilith did her job and left. She didn’t speak to anybody, and when people thanked her in the streets for her help, the best she could offer was a smile and a handshake _(emotional attachments are weakness, emotional attachments are weakness)_ she found herself repeating the mantra over and over these days. It was almost as if she had to remind herself of her purpose and what it would take to get there.

The mantra was said everyday when she woke up, everyday before meals, while she was training without Mary, while she was brushing her teeth at night. For some unknown reason, Lilith had a desire to _befriend_ Mary. But she refused. She would not grow close. She was now stranger to attachment – she had crushes in school, on boys and girls, but she knew that she would die or get someone killed as a result of the attachment. That’s what made it harder to avoid. She wanted desperately to ask Mary about her childhood, learn about what brough her to Spain. All the questions she wanted to answer for herself, she wanted to ask. She would never ask Beatrice (she already knew those answers) and so she resigned herself to never asking Mary. And yet, somehow, tidbits of information started dropping on her desk. A little drawing here, a note there, a picture of the group, a picture of just her and Mary. She never stopped to ask where they were coming from, too afraid of showing others that she was getting emotional information. But she knew these insights had to be coming from Shannon or Mary herself. There was no way anybody else knew of her desire to learn about Mary.

One day, she attempted to return the favor. She had a sketchbook full of Mary ( _emotional attachments make you weak, emotional attachments make you weak_ ) and she pulled out a page and slid it under Mary’s door. She never got a response, but the way Mary smirked at her during their spar the next morning let Lilith know that her message had been received. That despite her outward chilly appearance, Lilith had a heart (and was damn good at drawing, but whoever finds out has to die). A new routine formed of leaving little tidbits here and there for each other, a sticky note with a drawing, a notecard with an explanation; anything that could be shared without having to speak to each other ( _emotional attachment is weakness, emotional attachment is weakness, emotional attachment is weakness, emotional attachment is weakness_ ).

After a particularly rough mission that left Shannon heavily depleted and Mary in the infirmary with a shattered wrist, Lilith was inconsolable. It was her fault _it’s always your fault when you have emotional attachments_. She refused to move from the infirmary. Shannon was fine, just unconscious, but Mary was in the middle of having _a rod and screws put into her arm. For fucks sake, Lilith. This is why we don’t form emotional attachments. Emotional attachments are a weakness, for you and for them. Your emotional attachments get people hurt._

Lilith should’ve known that a shattered wrist wouldn’t keep Mary down for long (if five months of intense physical therapy could be considered short), and soon they were back to training together. She’s worried about hurting Mary again, so she goes easy, at least until Mary kicks her ass for going easy on her. It seems like Mary doesn’t fault Lilith at all for what happened five months ago, but Lilith still does. She has nightmare’s about it, about Mary dying. But _emotional attachments are weakness and get other people hurt._ So Lilith doesn’t say anything to Mary; doesn’t let her in on the inner turmoil and pain she’s feeling. It all comes to a head a few weeks later, when her dream is so bad that she wakes up screaming, hands around her shoulders and breaths shallow. Shannon and Mary stand above her, questioning looks in their eyes. Lilith pushes past them and out her bedroom door before they can verbalize their questions. She makes it to the small garden in the back of the property before even Shannon with her Halo powers can catch up.

The tears are hot on her face, and her mothers’ voices are loud in her ears; _emotional attachment is weakness, emotional attachment is weakness emotional attachment_ “is weakness, emotional attachment is weakness, emotional attachment is weakness…”

“Lilith?” Shannon’s call interrupts her senseless mumbling, and Lilith is grateful. She doesn’t need the other girls discovering how deep her self-hatred runs. What Lilith doesn’t realize, is how close the women actually are, and that she wasn’t mumbling as quietly as she thought.

“Is that really what you think baby girl?” there it was. The stupid nickname Mary had given her that refused to go away. “Do you really believe that emotional attachment is a weakness?”

Lilith didn’t turn to face them, nor did she acknowledge the words Mary had spoken. She chose to stare at her hands instead of answering, and that in and of itself was answer enough.

Shannon just sighs and makes a mental note that Lilith requires extra emotional help. And that’s that. They don’t discuss it again for the night, or even the next week, and by then, the demon appearances are picking up and there’s not a chance to talk it through, but Shannon does see the progression of the relationship between Mary and Lilith. They sometimes come into dinner after training whispering to one another. And Lilith hates it. She hates that Mary has gotten under her skin and made her open up. They have little inside jokes now, and she has to remind herself that she can’t get too attached so when she gets the Halo she can perform her duty.

But it doesn’t matter. Because she never gets the Halo. It goes to some formerly dead girl and Shannon is dead, and Mary blames Lilith. Lilith blames herself, and so she vows to get the Halo back. Her emotions cost Shannon her life (if she hadn’t been so worried about Mary, who still has pains in her wrist after shooting for too long, then Shannon would still be alive) and so Lilith vows to put her emotions back into their boxes and never acknowledge them again. And Mary seems more than willing to let her.

They exchange heated words every chance they get, both hurting, both refusing to acknowledge the others hurt. Mary is grieving the loss of her best friend, and Lilith is grieving the loss of her legacy, the only thing her parents would ever be proud of. After the fight on the ferry, Lilith is numb.

She’s numb all the way until she jumps in front of Ava and feels red hot pain in her back and side. She’s numb until she turns to Mary, hoping that her mistake of being emotionally unattached didn’t kill her best friend (her crush who is she kidding. She’s dying, she can finally acknowledge her love for the other woman). She sees Mary still breathing, and smiles at the thought that finally, her emotional attachment won’t kill another person she loves. And that’s it, that’s all she remembers.

Until she’s waking up in Hell. Or some version of it. The sky is a color orange she thinks would be impossible on Earth, and it feels like there’s a thousand volts of electricity running through her body at all times. Her muscles are sore, she can’t breathe, and there are drops of blood falling from the sky in a mock rain. She lays there for hours (or days, she doesn’t know), staring up at the blood rain, feeling her body light up every few seconds. The pain is unbearable, but it’s never worse than the acknowledgement that her emotional attachment to Mary got Shannon killed, and that her emotional unattachment almost got Ava and Mary killed. How does one reconcile two sides of a false coin? Which is right?

This must be her Hell, to relive her last four months on repeat, feeling like a used battery, hearing the words her mother’s said to her everyday for years on repeat. And then she comes back. She appears in front of Cat’s Cradle, see’s her memorial, knows something is wrong, and is in ArqTech looking for Ava before she even realizes she’s left the cathedral. She finds Ava, find Camila and Beatrice, but Mary is nowhere to be seen. Lilith passes out before she can think too hard about why Mary isn’t with the rest of them and wakes up to a ringing in her ears. She doesn’t know what it means, only that danger is coming. There’s a scar on her stomach that looks like it should hurt but it doesn’t and Camila is there offering sweet nettle tea. Mary doesn’t make an appearance as long as she’s at ArqTech, and Lilith doesn’t know if she should be disappointed or grateful ( _emotional attachments are weakness_ ).

It turns out not to be relevant, because the next time she sees Mary is at the catacombs under the Vatican just as Ava is about to phase through the wall, unleashing something Lilith knows will bring death and destruction. They scuffle, and Lilith doesn’t remember the fight, she just remembers ending up with Mary’s arm around her throat and letting out a “you called me heartless.” Mary holds her tighter, and they wait for Ava to go through the wall and bring out whatever is on the other side, except Adriel is on the other side and he’s _alive “what the fuck?”_ and they end up fighting for their lives.

Mary goes down in a crowd of possessed tourists and Lilith has to physically restrain herself from killing every person that dares to lay a hand on _her girl_. The thought should scare Lilith, but after hearing it on a never ending loop in Hell while being rained on by blood, the whole idea of emotional attachments being weak has lost its edge. Lilith doesn’t care anymore. She isn’t afraid to admit that she loves Mary, so she dives into the fray to rescue her.

They don’t have a place to go after they escape, but Lilith leads them to one of the houses she spent summers in on the border of Italy and Switzerland. She doesn’t expect her parents to be there considering the time of year, but when she sees their car in the drive, she swallows her pride and leads her girls up the walkway anyway.

Her parents are at the front door when they arrive, looking on in worry, but their emotions are clear on their face at seeing their daughter, _alive,_ after being told she sacrificed herself to protect the Halo. They don’t ask questions as the five warriors take seats in the casual dining room and Lilith heads to the kitchen to explain why they’re there. She isn’t expecting kindness from her mothers, but she isn’t expecting them to accusingly ask her why she was holding Mary like she was.

“Just because you taught me that emotional attachments were a weakness didn’t mean I had to hear it everyday that I was in Hell. So I said ‘fuck you’ to that idea and decided, after days of being pelted by blood rain and shocked like a battery that I was going to try the whole ‘emotional attachment’ thing with the woman I love.”

The catharsis that comes from expressing her love for Mary out loud has her soaring before her brain catches up fully with what she just said. Lilith is shocked at her own outburst, but she’s also exhausted, and so the years of muscle memory has her fleeing out the back door. She's running too fast to see their reaction, her heart is pounding too loud in her ears to hear them calling after her. The backyard to the mansion is just as tidy as ever, but there's still the grove of trees she and Delilah used to sneak out to, and that's where she heads. The branches have grown since she was a kid so she has to duck and weave in and out, but she refuses to slow down and the branches leave marks on her skin. Finally, she reaches their hidden spot and sinks to the ground. " _you idiot! why would you yell at your own mothers??? there's no way they'll love you now. You exposed them. Fool_."

Little does she know, back in the kitchen where they had been talking, an injured Mary has come to her defense.

"Are you two for real? It took us years, _years_ to get Lilith comfortable with feeling emotions, let alone _showing_ emotion and come to find out it was you? You would do that to your own daughter?" Mary seethes, pacing around the kitchen as Lilith's mothers look on, feeling guilty.

"SHE WAS THIRTEEN FOR CHIRSSAKE. THAT IS NOT WHAT A THIRTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL SHOULD BE HEARING FROM ANYBODY, _LET ALONE HER OWN MOTHERS_. YOU DON'T DESERVE TO SEE HER EMOTIONS.

"Girls should be coming to their mother's with their first crush, with trying to find a new outfit to go to the movies in! They should be taught that their actions do not determine what boys think of them. MAYBE, _MAYBE_ , THEY SHOULD BE TAUGHT HOW TO PROTECT THEMSELVES. Lilith should've been able to come to you with anything and you ruined that! Shannon was the best Halo Bearer because she _cared_. It didn't make her weak. Feelings haven't made Ava _weak_. Her ability to feel has made her the strongest Halo Bearer since Areala and you can't even see the impact that emotions have on a person's ability to be HUMAN."

"Emotions make us better. But we are even better when we share these emotions with our friends, _with our family_ because it means we are supported and _loved_. It is our ability to feel that allows us to heal others and help others! God's first two and most important commandments are about LOVE. Don't you get it? Love is what separates us from all of the hate and evil in the world. You can't fight evil if you've been told all your life that you're not good enough, that having and feeling love is wrong, because then you are never able to know what's _right_. If we don't learn love, then what is even the point of fighting evil? If we can't love humanity, we might as well be condemning humans to a life in Hell. I can't believe you let yourselves be blinded by the draw of the Halo in your family to miss out on loving your beautiful, amazing, smart, kind, _loving_ , daughter."

Mary leaves the house after she's said her peace. She knows how mad Lilith will be that she shared so much, but after years of watching Lilith crush herself, push away the other sisters, Mary doesn't give a shit anymore. Lilith needs to know how much Mary loves her, how much Shannon loved her. How much Ava and Beatrice and Camila love her. So Mary leaves the house into the backyard. It's massive and she has no idea where to even start looking for Lilith. She starts walking away from the house towards the back of the property, hoping that any clue will jump out at her as she walks. She isn't walking for very long when she hears her name called. One of Lilith's mothers (Mary refuses to turn around and acknowledge the woman) yells out about a small grove of trees at the very back of the yard. Mary starts running in that direction and she can see a small hole in the wall of trees (it looks way too small for any adult to fit, but Mary knows how small Lilith can make herself). She carefully pulls some of the branches aside and can see the path of destruction her favorite human has made. It's blissfully quiet in this little grove, and so Mary can hear the almost imperceptible sniffles that come from Lilith. Mary has only known the other woman to cry twice in their time together, and so the sound is definitely unfamiliar.

Mary continues to tread carefully, knowing that Lilith knows she's there. She stops about five yards away from Lilith and sits on the grass, content to wait for Lilith to come to her. Nothing good has ever occurred when Lilith is pushed after showing so much emotion. So she waits. 15, 20 minutes, 25, before Lilith finally unravels. Her long arms uncross themselves from her knees and her head peaks up enough to look at Mary. The vulnerability in Lilith's eyes feels like a knife cutting through Mary's heart, but she knows Lilith is going to let her in to heal.

So Mary takes her time, crossing the small space she's left between her and Lilith and gently gathers the taller woman into her arms.

"What do you need, baby girl?" the question is quiet and Mary's voice breaks on the last couple words. Lilith doesn't answer but snuggles deeper into Mary's embrace.

"You remember what I told you right? That you are deserving of love and feelings. That caring and loving makes you stronger?" Lilith nods. "Good. Then you'll also remember that I'm here for you and that I love you. And that Bea and Ava and Cam love you too. And that we can leave anytime you want."

Lilith and Mary stay out in the little grove of trees all afternoon. Mary is fully prepared to spend the night out there but Beatrice comes out around 6 to tell them that dinner has been prepared, Lilith's mothers have left for the evening to give the girls space and that there's a room with their name on it if they want.

So Mary looks down at Lilith, who isn't asleep but who also hasn't moved in hours and is just staring into space and brushes some of her hair back from her eyes. Mary moves to stand, but Lilith latches onto her arms and so Mary has no choice but to pick Lilith up as she stands up with Bea's help. She's pretty sure Ava will snort when they walk through the door because here's Mary, carrying their tall, feisty, half-demon, like she weighs absolutely nothing.

So Mary gets them into the house and upstairs (thank the Lord for squat days) and settled into Lilith's childhood bedroom (she's assuming based on the color scheme and lack of pictures on the wall). Beatrice isn't far behind, a change of clothes in her hand for both women and an assurance that Ava will leave them alone for the night. Mary thanks her and turns to Lilith who's taken to cuddling one of the pillows.

"Hey baby girl. Do you want to shower or eat first?" Mary is gentle, oh so gentle, and Lilith appreciates it. She holds up a single finger, unable to bring herself to speak just yet and so Mary heads into the bathroom and turns on the shower. She decides as the steam starts building up to take a bath together and so she digs around in the cabinets and finds some unused bath bombs and drops one in the water, watching as it blossoms into a fiery pink and orange. _Pink bath bombs? Really Lils?_ she thinks, confused by the burst of color but making a mental note of the color choices. She turns away from the water and goes to retrieve Lilith and get her undressed (not in the way she wants, not right now, but maybe) and into the tub. Mary climbs in after Lilith, slotting herself behind the younger woman. Lilith leans her head back onto Mary's shoulder and grabs a hand, looking for some form of comfort that she's used to with her sisters now.

They sit there for long enough for the water to go cold, and so Mary helps Lilith into a fluffy towel burrito and guides her back into the bedroom. Lilith doesn't ask, but Mary turns, knowing how sometimes Lilith needs the space when getting dressed. (She used to think it was weird, Lilith would let her undress her whenever, but there was something about the independent-ness of dressing oneself that Lilith latched onto in times of hurt.) So Mary gets dressed herself and opens the door to call down to Beatrice, to let the others know she and Lilith are going to skip dinner for now but might come out for a snack later.

When she turns back around, Lilith has climbed under the covers and is reaching for a pillow to hug but Mary interrupts, leaping onto the bed and slotting herself between Lilith's arms. This is a part of Lilith that she doesn't get to see very often and every time it happens Mary is torn between gratitude that she can be held by Lilith and heartbreak at the circumstances that allow for this show of attention. And now, Mary has a deeper understanding of why these things only happen sometimes, of why Lilith would starve herself of giving the attention she desired. So Mary, usually the one to hold Lilith on hard nights, cuddles deeper into Lilith's embrace, content to offer a physical reminder that Lilith's attention is wanted.


End file.
